Knowing the location and status of personal effects can be important to a responsible person (e.g. a traveler, a commuter, a caregiver, a person wishing to efficiently go about his or her daily life activities, or the like). For the purposes of this disclosure, the term “personal effects” can include one or more items, animals, persons, or the like for which or for whom the responsible person has an ownership, possession, or other responsibility relationship. Items can include things such as luggage, backpacks, messenger bags, purses, wallets, electronic devices, such as computers, tablets, phones, and the like, small modes of transportation (e.g. bicycles or skateboards), and the like. Animals can include pets and livestock. Persons for whom the responsible person has a responsibility relationship can include any of children, adults who are afflicted by dementia, other cognitive illnesses, diseases, and the like.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved devices and systems to monitor, track, and/or control various personal effects.